


A Little Longer

by Ebb_tide



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Love, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebb_tide/pseuds/Ebb_tide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guys in love and one desperate to pee. What could be better than that ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little obsessed with the omorashi love story. This is two chapters because chapter 2 takes over as Harry's POV. Enjoy!

**Louis POV**

I squeeze the teddy bear in my hands and the stuffed bear sings out “Baby you light up my world like nobody else.” I squeeze it again and it continues. “The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed.” That’s the best compliment I’ve gotten in days. That’s sad.  
   
Niall flashes his famous smile. “Did a fan throw that on the stage?”

I nod and squeeze the bear again. “But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell. You don’t know oh, oh.”

I look down at the bear and decide not to squeeze him again. I don’t really want to hear the rest. I’m not really feeling that beautiful right now. We had just finished a concert and all I’m feeling is exhausted. The van that’s supposed to take us back to the hotel is stuck in traffic so we have to wait in this dressing room until it arrives.

I glance across the room and see Harry with a girl on his lap. The girl’s straddled on his lap and her arms are around his neck. As intimate as that should be, it isn’t. The girl’s back is to me so I can’t see her face, but I can see Harry’s. He’s looking at her with that blank expression that he gives fans that he doesn’t know. It’s not the look of someone in love, it’s the look you give someone you don’t recognize. I caught him giving himself that look in the mirror yesterday.

His green eyes shift from the random girl to me. Few human beings on planet earth can look away from Harry Styles and I’m not one of them. I continue to stare at him as I feel my heart starting to race.  
  
He used to be the best boyfriend in the world. We were in love and we took every opportunity to express that. Unfortunately we had made our relationship way too obvious to the world, so management has banned us from sparking any more rumors of a love affair. It’s gotten so extreme that we can't even stand next to each other on stage.

I continue to lock eyes with Harry, as he looks over the shoulder of his randomly appointed girl of the moment. I don’t look away as I continue to steal a little more time of this stolen glance. I’m literally lost in the perfection until I hear the sound of the musical stuffed bear. “You don’t know you’re beautiful.”

I feel my hands squeezing the bear. When my heart started to race the adrenaline must have made me clench my hands and triggered the bear.

Harry squints at me as if he’s in pain and he shifts his eyes over to the girl on his lap. I sigh, tossing the bear on the couch, next to me.

Niall scoots the bear over and sits next to me. “So… it’s almost Christmas.”

I roll my eyes. “Like I’d forget the day after my birthday.”

Niall puts his hands behind his head and leans back. “This year I know have the perfect gift. I’m gonna put on a bow on my chest and give myself as a present.”

Zayn laughs from the other side of the room. “Nobody wants that package.”

Niall turns to face him. “Zayn, don’t make it sexual. The gift is for my mum. She’s hasn’t seen me in a while, so I thought I’d fly back to Ireland and surprise her. And don’t act like you wouldn’t love receiving my package for Christmas.”

Zayn blushes and looks away.

A security guard comes in and waves to us. “The driver’s here boys. Time to go.”

We all get up to leave and I look at Harry again. He stands up with the girl still clinging on. She has her legs wrapped around his waist, and his arms are on her waist. He’s gently pushing her away from him. “I’ve gotta go Amy.”

The girl puts her legs back on the floor. “Harry, my name’s Jessica. You have to get it right if you want anyone to believe we’re dating.”

Harry kisses her on the lips. “Don’t worry, Jess. I’ll get it right when the cameras are on.”

Jessica, aka Amy, aka Harry’s Miss December, sighs and picks up her purse. Security escorts her away and we head to the van.  
  
The cold air hits my face and I bring my hands up to my mouth and blow hot air into them.  
Harry’s voice is so quiet it’s almost inaudible. “Cold?”

I keep blowing in my hands and nod, waiting for Zayn, Niall, and Liam to pile into the car so I can get in.

Harry stands closer to me. He’s taller than me so he easily blocks the freezing wind. He’s close enough so that it if I just lean back, just slightly lean back, the back of my head could rest on his shoulder. I want to. I want to so badly. I haven’t been this close to Harry in what feels like forever. I know at this point I’m shivering for reasons very different than the cold.

I turn to face Harry. I want nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and never let go. I want to stand on my toes so I can reach his ear and whisper “I love you” while holding him so tightly that not even management can separate us. I want him. I want him so badly.

I feel the tears stinging my eyes in the bitter cold, but I don’t blink them away. I can’t. I can’t blink for a second because for the first time in weeks I’m looking at my Harry. He’s looking at me the way we used to when we were in love. When he was my Harry, not management’s Harry.  
  
His voice is broken and strained, just like my heart. He says one word that means more than the three words that most romantic movies are based off of. “Lou…”

I feel someone grab my arm and pull me into the front seat. I don’t need anyone to tell me that Harry will be sitting in the back seat because… of course he will. It’s probably for the best. This way he doesn’t see me crying.

I rub the tears from my eyes hoping that they dry before we get to the hotel. Niall may have talked about the perfect Christmas gift, but all I want for Christmas is a few moments alone with Harry.

For so many years I dreamed of being a famous singer. I talked about that dream so much that all my friends and family wanted to strangle me. As impossible as it was, that dream became a reality, but in a way that dream has become a nightmare.

I close my eyes. If I had a chance to do it all over again, I wouldn’t dream for fame and fortune; I would dream for love. I would dream for Harry. I wish I could be his boyfriend again for just a little bit longer.

We pull up to the hotel and I prepare myself for another night sleeping alone. Harry’s voice catches my attention. He’s talking to security, but I’m close enough to hear. “I have to use toilet. I’m just going to use the lobby’s restroom.”

He walks away slowly and for once I see a chance. Security’s letting him go alone. If I follow him, we might have the alone time that I’m dying for.

I use the same ‘I’ve gotta take a wee’ excuse and head after Harry. As I follow him I can’t help but smile at the fact that we’re both headed in this one direction.

He reaches the restroom first, but as he pushes the door, it doesn’t open. He puts his hands in his pockets and shifts his weight as he squints at the door. When I get close enough, I can see that there’s a letter on the door that says ‘Out of Order’.

I smile at him. “You have the worst luck with toilets.”

Harry’s green eyes shift to me. When those emerald eyes meet mine, it’s like I’m seeing him for the first time again. It’s as if Harry’s eyes were created by some cosmic event. The green, so perfect, it’s as if the yellow glow of the sun met the blue brilliance of the sky to create that uniquely perfect shade of Harry green.

Harry runs his fingers through his curly hair. “I thought using the toilet down here would save me the trip upstairs.”

He rocks back and forth on the balls of his toes and I can’t help standing on my own toes and kissing him. It starts off as a hesitant kiss, but almost instantly turns into him pushing me up against the locked restroom door with my hands pinned above my head.

Before I can rationalize if this moment is reality or fantasy, Harry releases my hands, but not my lips. I continue to kiss Harry knowing it may be the last time. It’s only when Harry releases my lips that I remember to breathe. Judging by the redness of his face, he must have forgotten too.

I want to say something, but the words won’t come out. I have no problems creating poetry in my head dedicated to my forbidden muse, but when I speak out loud, something sarcastic usually comes out. I’ve only been vulnerable enough to open up my heart to Harry through my song writing.

Harry leads me by the wrist a few steps away from the bathroom to the lift. He presses the down button on the wall with his thumb and it lights up red under his touch. He gently strokes my cheek with his other thumb and I’m sure my face is lighting up just as red.

The ding of the lift makes me jump and Harry smiles just enough to create those adorable dimples on his cheeks.

He pulls me into the lift and pushes the button for the 15th floor. I want to kiss him so badly again, but I only have about 15 seconds before this ride is over so I settle for looking at his face. I want to remember Harry this exact way when I dream tonight. I want to remember him looking at me and no one else. Thinking of me and no one else. Wanting me and no one else.

His eyes flash with a glimmer of happiness and he reaches over to the lift button panel and slams the emergency stop button. The lift bounces as it comes to a stop somewhere between the 8th and 9th floor.

He wraps his arms around my waist and when he whispers against my ear, chills run up my spine. “Niall was telling me yesterday that this elevator doesn’t have a camera.”

I put my hands on his waist and smirk. “How much time do we have?”

Harry bites his lip. “I think if we’re missing for more than 20 minutes, security is going to give one of our cell phones a call.” He squirms a little under my touch. “But I think I have about ten minutes before I pee myself.”

I snake my hand under his shirt and let my cold fingers rest on his chest. “Are you desperate?”

He nods, his voice low and raspy. “A proper emergency.”

I could only manage to choke out a breathless “Harry…”

He puts his hands on the sides of my face and smirks. “You talk too much.”

I smirk back. “Then shut me up Styles.”

He pins me against the railing of the lift. He braces his hand against the wall and grabs the back of my head with the other hand to pull me close. He licks his lips before crushing them against mine. The roughness of the kiss mixes with the softness of his lips and I actually feel myself getting dizzy. I close my eyes, lost in the kiss and only open them when I feel Harry’s hand shaking. His eyes are squeezed shut and I can feel his teeth chattering.

I pull apart from him, but his hand is still around the back of my head so my face is still less than a breath away.

His eyes dance as he gives me a shy smile. “I really have to go Lou.”

I try to mask my disappointment because I’m sure Harry is upset that his bladder is cutting our rare reunion short.

I push the emergency button, and it releases, but the elevator doesn’t start to move. I press it again, but nothing happens.

I feel my heart start to race as I hear a raspy “Lou…” from behind me.

I frantically press all the buttons hoping something responds, but nothing seems to work. My fingers are shaking as I press the number 15 button repeatedly. It didn’t work when I pressed it once, but pressing it over and over has to work, right?

My eyes dart to Harry and he’s crossing his legs while leaning against the elevator railing. His hands aren’t gripping himself, they’re gripping the metal railing so hard that his knuckles are white.

His voice sounds strained. “I can’t hold it much longer.” He bounces a little as he looks up at me. “I have to go s-so b-bad.”

I nod. “It’s ok. Just hold it a little longer.”  
  
I dial my phone and call the first person I can think of.

Liam’s voice sounds annoyed. “Louis, where are you? Security is getting worried about you and Harry.”

I laugh nervously. “Um funny story - .”

Liam interrupts. “It’s never a funny story when you say that.”

Harry groans. “I have to pee and we’re stuck in a lift.”

Liam sounds confused. “Harry? Is that Harry?”

I click the phone on speaker mode. “Go ahead it’s on speaker.”

Liam sighs. “You’re both stuck in the lift? Was this your idea Louis? I know how you get off on seeing Harry desperate for a wee.”

Wow. Last time I tell Liam a secret, that’s for sure.

Niall’s voice is the next one to travel through the speaker. “The lift’s broken? Geez that’s like my worst nightmare. It’s a good thing you guys don’t have the claustrophobia like me.”

Harry grabs between his legs and marches in place. He mouths the words since the phone is on speaker mode. “It’s so bad Lou.”

I don’t really doubt that.

Liam’s voice comes back through the phone. “Alright, I called maintenance and they said this happens a lot because it’s an old lift. You have to press the ‘door open’ and the ‘door close’ buttons at the same time. Do that and it will manually reset the computerized lift.”

I do as he says and there’s a grinding sound followed by all the buttons on the panel lighting up.  
Harry sighs. “Thank goodness.”

Liam continues his directions. “Ok, so now that it’s reset, it should be about 40 to 45 minutes before it’s reset and can start moving again.”

Harry moans. “Forty minutes? I have to take a wee.”

Liam doesn’t sound very sympathetic. “Just gotta hold it in Haz.”

I frown. “Yeah, thanks for that wonderful advice. We’ll head up to your room once the lift gets moving again.”

Liam sounds more chipper than Harry or I. “Aces. See ya then.”

Harry slides down to the floor and holds his crotch while fanning his legs. “I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t – I won’t – this… this is so bad.”

I rub his back. “I can think of one good thing about this.”

Harry winces as he laughs. “Yeah, you get off on me dying to wee. Christmas came early for you.”  
I laugh with him. “Don’t be cheeky.”

Harry rocks back and forth. “Can’t help it Boo Bear. I need to get my mind off of, um this.”

In the next few minutes Harry’s situation rises from desperate to urgent. At this point he’s near tears. He’s trembling so much I can literally feel him shaking the floor.  
  
His eyes fill with panic as he looks at me. “I-I can’t hold it. Lou please…” He starts begging me. “Please, please. I’m seriously going to explode. You have to help me. Please don’t let me pee my pants. Please don’t let this be the thing I remember this day for. I want to remember the kiss not the piss.”

If he wasn’t near tears I would have laughed at that last sentence. Sadly he did start to cry and it nearly breaks my heart. He keeps repeating ‘I can’t’ over and over again and I know the inevitable is coming.

Harry moves his hands away from himself and I know what that means. I can’t just sit here and do nothing, so I do the most rational thing I can think of.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry POV**

I don’t think I’ve had to go so bad in my life. I know, I always say that but this time I think it’s true. I’m trying so hard not to lose it in front of Louis that I think I’m losing my mind.  
  
I can’t pee myself in this lift. I’m the youngest member of the band, but I’m far too old to meet up with the rest of the guys in wet jeans. Maybe management is right to keep me and Lou apart. Maybe he deserves better, but the thought of never being with him ever again is more painful than my need to pee.  
  
I move my hands away from my lap. If I’m going to lose Lou then I might as well lose my dignity too.

I’ve been holding it in for so long that it takes a few seconds to relax enough to actually let go. My bladder spasms at the anticipation of finally emptying, but that reward is stopped when I feel Lou’s hand grab my…

I let out a deep moan at the feeling of him holding me and my brain can’t figure out if this is a wonderful feeling or a horrible feeling.

I bit my lip. “Lou…”

Lou smiles that irresistible smile. “Don’t give me that look. My hand is between your legs so that you don’t pee. Nothing more.”

I nod. “That’s what she said.”

Lou sighs. “Really Harold? Now is not the time.” His face gets a little more serious. “So here’s the plan. I know that you would rather die than do something like pee on my hand, so as long as I’m holding on, you will too.”

I feel my legs shaking so I shift against his hand hoping he doesn’t notice. Unfortunately my legs start to shake again. Lou’s face is starting to turn an unnatural shade of red so now I’m positive he notices.  
  
Oooo I have to go so bad. I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t know if I can do this!

Lou puts his other hand on one of my shaking legs. “You can do this Haz.”

I love it when he reads my mind.

The lift is silent for the next minute. The only sounds I can hear is my heart beating so hard that I’m positive that I’m going to have a heart shaped hole in my shirt soon.

Lou continues to stare at me with an intensity that I’ve never seen before. I question him. “Lou are you ok?”

Lou smirks. “I’m better than you right now.” He sighs before he continues. “Honestly this is the most intimate we’ve been in months. I’m just trying to control myself. My hand is here to help you not help myself.”

I try really hard not to laugh at that, but Lou’s sense of humor is one of the things I like the most about him. The laugh travels through my body and I feel my bladder spasm painfully. I try to move away from Lou’s hand so I don’t do something I can’t take back, but Lou doesn’t let go so neither do I.

I’m out of breath after the incident and not surprisingly, so is Lou. He’s the first to speak. “So when we get out of here do you want to come to my room for dinner and a movie?”

My bladder’s throbbing at this point but I try to ignore it. “Is that my reward since you’ve been getting to cop a feel for the last twenty minutes?”

Lou winces. “It’s only been five minutes.”

I close my eyes and tilt my head back in defeat. Lou’s voice sounds as strained as I feel. “Don’t d-drop your head b-back like that.”

I grab the back of his head making sure to gather his hair in my hands. I make my voice deeper than even I thought it could go. “What about when I do this?”

Lou’s gorgeous eyes have an even more intense look to them and I feel his hand shaking against me. I realize quickly that this might backfire on both of us.

Lou’s eyes still look slightly panicked, but he’s smiling so that’s a good sign. He clears his throat. “So, um dinner and movie. I have a kitchen in my suite so I can make you something nice. But if we’re watching a movie it’s not going to be The Notebook. I can practically quote that one by now.”

I let my fingers fix a strand of his hair that’s falling into his eyes. “Fine, but if we watch a new movie, then you have to cook a new meal. No chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese wrapped with Parma ham with some homemade mashed potatoes.”

He kisses me because why the heck not? It’s not like either of us are trying to concentrate on anything really important right now.

The tingle that his kiss causes travels from the warm blush on my face to my warm bladder. I feel the lift shake before it unexpectedly starts up again.

I breathe out a sigh of relief, but I don’t breathe out too deeply. I have to go so much that even breathing causes my bladder to protest.

Lou and I stand and he’s still holding onto me. He gives me one last look before the doors open and we have to face the outside world again.

When the lift doors snap open, he let’s go of me and to say I miss the touch of his hand is an understatement.

Thankfully the hallway is empty and we race to Lou’s hotel room. I try not to look too desperate because I’m sure there are cameras in the hallway. Actually there must have been camera’s watching when I pinned Lou against the bathroom door downstairs, but that’s a problem for another time. Right now, I need a toilet.

I hop from foot to foot as Lou swipes the key card. I can’t help the embarrassing words that slip out of my mouth. “Hurry Lou, please hurry. I feel it about to come out.”

Lou responds by dropping the key card, but the door already flashed green so I push it open and step around Lou so I can race into the room.  
  
I almost wet my pants right there when I see Liam sitting on the couch looking at me. I shove my hands in my pockets and cross my legs hoping that position will spare me enough embarrassment and buy me enough time to get to the toilet without Liam knowing how desperate I am.

I feel my crossed legs shaking as I try to form a coherent sentence. “Li you here that’s why.”

Well so much for the coherent sentence.

Liam sighs. “I had a feeling you guys would come to Louis’ room first so you could spend some time together. I think banning your relationship is a bad idea and I want to go to management right now and tell them that.”

Any other time that would make me the happiest person in the world, but right now I just had to find a toilet before I start to pee without one.

I take a step toward the bathroom, but he continues to talk. “I know you and Louis really care about each other. You must be in so much pain right now.”

Liam, you have no idea.

I don’t want to be rude and walk away while he’s talking, but I don’t really have a choice. Lou is probably still outside of the door trying to compose himself, so if I don’t tell Liam to stop, he’s just going to keep talking.

I choose the temporary embarrassment of admitting I have to wee over the everlasting humiliation of Liam witnessing the waterworks that are moments away from starting.

I rock my hips side to side, with my legs crossed as tight as humanly possible. I keep my hands in my pockets, resisting the urge to grab myself. Well, it’s good to know that there’s still a least one more level of embarrassment that I haven’t crossed.

Liam’s eyes double in size and I can almost see the moment that he remembers that I said I had to go on the phone. He stutters. “Uh, s-so sorry mate, g-go ahead.”

I race to the bathroom and barely situate myself in front of the toilet before my bladder says. ‘No more’. The feeling of going after so long is beyond words. It feels so good that I moan loud enough for the neighbors that share the hotel wall to hear. I think next door is Zayn and Niall’s room.

I close my eyes as I relive the heck out of myself. After a while I wonder if the going is ever going to stop. No one’s in the bathroom, but I still feel myself blushing at how loud and forceful I’m peeing. I’m sure Lou would love to be here to see this.

I quickly try to get the image of Lou from my mind. Thinking about him when I’m feeling this good is… dangerous.

The stream starts to die down, but I clench my fists to force out all I can. There’s no way that I’m not going to wee it all out after waiting this long.

When I finish I zip up my jeans and wash my hands. I smile at the fact that my pants are completely dry. Every single drop went into the toilet. I raise my hands and do a little victory dance.

Lou’s voice makes me stop my celebration early. “You want to stop dancing in the bathroom and come out here for dinner?”

I look at Lou in shock. “You made dinner? How long was peeing for?!”

Lou laughs with me. “Liam brought Chinese takeout. I just warmed it up.”

I pull Lou into the bathroom and push him against the bathroom wall. I put my hands against the wall on either side of him. His eyes flash with a look at that I’m very familiar with and I kiss him like I’ve wanted to for hours. His eyelashes flutter closed as I kiss him more passionately than I though was possible, but I keep my eyes open. I want to see what my kiss does to him.

I end the kiss and smile at how Lou looks at me. I miss that look.

I let my eyes get lost in his as I use my low, sexy voice again. “It feels good to kiss you and not have to wee.”

Lou bites his lip and squirms against the wall. “Speak for yourself. We were in that lift for a long time.”

I run my hands through his hair. “You really have to go?”

He crosses his legs and laughs. “Yeah, I actually do.”

I kiss his neck and I can feel this throat swallow against my lips. I take a breath trying to clear my head so I can hold out until he goes, but he tilts my head so that our eyes meet and winks. “I can hold it a little longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions let me know, I'm happy to hear any feedback :D


End file.
